


Ordering at Antonio's Cafe!

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Café, Comedy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, gerita - Freeform, pruspa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm bored, what am I supposed to do? It's not awesome to just stay here..." He out of nowhere lifted himself up and had an idea. "Wait, I know, I'll go call Antonio and he'll help me!" Gilbert went over to the house phone by the safe on top and started clicking the noisy buttons. He waited for Antonio's call eagerly and heard a click of an answer—he was extremely grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering at Antonio's Cafe!

"I'm bored, what am I supposed to do? It's not awesome to just stay here..." He out of nowhere lifted himself up and had an idea. "Wait, I know, I'll go call Antonio and he'll help me!" Gilbert went over to the house phone by the safe on top and started clicking the noisy buttons. He waited for Antonio's call eagerly and heard a click of an answer—he was extremely grateful.

"Hello, Gilbert?" said a friendly Spanish voice.

"Danke Gott, you answered! I need your help cause I'm hungry. Do you think you can come by at my place and make me something, please?"

"Why don't you make it yourself?" he asked.

"I'm too lazy." Gilbert clarified indefinitely.

"Are you lazy to go eat lunch with me?"

He gave it considerable thought and said, "I think if I can just slither around the sidewalk, I'll be there in one hour's time." Gilbert let out his iconic laughter and it was then decided by the two friends that they would meet up at the Tomato café.

Once Gilbert hung up, he thought, Well, better get Slytherin, hehe. I just made a Hogwarts joke! And with that started to slither like Slytherin snake!

 

Like Gilbert said, he made it to the Tomato café in just one hour's time. He had walked a few minutes just to get faster but nonetheless was able to slither most of his way to the entrance where he got up, dusted himself from the dirt and whatever was on the sidewalks and witnessed Antonio in the café waving joyfully at him by the end of the shop. Going into the café as casually as possible, he got in and went over to Antonio's table where they exchanged smiling faces.

"What's up with ya, Ant?"

"Not much is going on right now," said Antonio, his smile brimming with light. That was when Antonio changed the subject. "Gilbert, how come you didn't make something yourself?"

"Um...bruder forbid me to use the kitchen after my last attempt in cooking," How the hell was I supposed to know not to put a spoon in the microwave? 

"Well why didn't you order a pizza, Gil?"

I can't say I flashed at the pizza guy on a dare (curse you Francis) and was forbidden to call them! "I-I didn't have money with me right now."

"So does that mean I have to pay for lunch?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No, I got some money under the rug. Who the hell puts money under the rug?"

Antonio felt a little relieved he didn't need to pay for their lunch today. The last time Gilbert forgot money, Francis and Antonio had to split the money but since it wasn't enough, they were trapped in the bar until their boyfriends came. Thankfully he had money somehow and there wasn't anything wrong now.

"Hey, Gil?" said Antonio. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Gilbert nodded and as he went away further at the end of the café, Gilbert kept reading the menu and was wondering what he should order with the money he found luckily under the rug. However, Gilbert never knew as he heard footsteps drawing over to him that someone he knew was going to take his order for him.

"Are you ready to order?" the man asked him.

Gilbert remembered the voice and looked up in shock. Antonio was wearing a waiter's outfit and, as much as Gilbert wished he didn't admit to himself, Antonio was hot that outfit. He saw the small notepad and pencil in his hands and couldn't believe how he was able to get these things in such a quick and unnoticeable pace!

"Wha-what are you doing, wearing that?" Gilbert spluttered nervously and felt his cheeks reddening awkwardly.

Antonio gave off a handsome wink and said, "I work here. So I thought maybe I can play waiter now. I might even give you a discount if you like. But let's decide what you should get, since we have various selections to choose!"

He was feeling quite agitated at first for this unforeseen performance which made Gilbert feel the sense of trepidation and had aberrant thoughts of what he could after their lunch was over. Gilbert ordered a sandwich and ice tea where Antonio, who seemed to enjoy the sudden foreplay, got Gilbert his order right away and said he had to attend some other people but would be back.

That gave him a tad enough time to think of something to say about Antonio's clever idea. He wondered if Antonio could convince his boss into letting him work here, if he had the chance. Right then, Gilbert felt a precipitous scheme. He had a perfect answer in case Antonio asked for anything else aforetime he left.

Just in time, Antonio came by with his usual happy smile and asked, "Would you like anything, Mr. Gilbert?"

Gilbert glimpsed up to him and smirked cheekily, "I was wondering, can I order you?"

"Nice try, but I don't think so. Will you like a bill?"

There was a silence which lingered until...

"What, no butt?" Gilbert pouted, trying to seem childish.

"Nope, no butt, so do you wanna pay?" Antonio saw Gilbert getting out his money from his pocket and paid. "Hey..." He leaned forward near Gilbert's ear and whispered in a seductive tone, "I was joking. You should order it tonight, though." Antonio mimicked Gilbert's smirk when he left him all alone, blushing madly.

It looked like Gilbert's plans were changed from the flirtatious whisper. Gilbert then wondered, as he left the café aimlessly, what was Ludwig going to do when he was going to come home when he spent it all for his lunch?

XxXxXxX

"Feli?" bellowed Ludwig from the living room as Feliciano wrote song lyrics in his sketch book.

"Yes, dear?" Feliciano answered to him.

"Have you seen my spare change I left under the rug?"

"No I didn't," said Feliciano curiously, "why do you ask, Luddy?"

"I can't find it. And I don't know where the hell Gilbert is."

Feliciano considered Gilbert found the secret Ludwig (failed) to hide and went to visit big brother Antonio.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! :)


End file.
